


Super Monster Girl Sisters: Byuu in the Tentacle Lake

by orphan_account



Series: Dai Rantou Monster Musume Sisters (Super Monster Girl Sisters) [3]
Category: Bahamut Lagoon
Genre: Anal, Anthro, Consensual, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Bahamut Lagoon) Byuu bathes in a lake, only to find an unexpected surprise waiting for him. His day will be changed....FOR THE BETTER.Or...so he hopes....But in this world, nothing is what it seems.





	Super Monster Girl Sisters: Byuu in the Tentacle Lake

Super Monster Girl Sisters: Byuu in the Tentacle Lake

\---

Bahamut Lagoon is a trademark of Squaresoft, now known as Square-Enix. I do not plan to make a profit off of this, nor do I own these fine franchises. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Eir is an original character of mine, from my original series “Realms of Alerfa”. Remember, ask before you use her.

\---

Byuu has just got done bathing. He got out of the lake, drying himself off, sighing in relief. The man's blonde hair was now slicked back, his blue eyes gazed at the water.

"Well, that was relaxation, if anything." He chuckled happily, about to put his clothing and armor back on.

But something ceased his movement. He fell down on the grass face first, uttering out a cry of pain. He turned around to see what tripped him. He grimaced at first, then his blue eyes widened to see a tentacle wrapped around his ankle like a chain and ball.

"Damn it!" The Cross Knight uttered out, trying to reach his two swords. He was so close to them, but his grip had failed him this time.

There, Byuu body started to transform....

First off, Byuu;s skin started to change color and texture. It went from a typical peach flesh tone, to the male dragonite skin colors of bluish gray and cream. His skin is a little tougher than human skin, but not too hard nor brittle.

Then, Byuu's nose and mouth started to transform into a beak like dragon snout, now, filled with razor sharp teeth inside. His eyes have become bigger, and a deeper shade of blue. On top of his head, four gray colored horned formed, nestled within his light blonde hair.

Finally, his wings sprouted from his back, as well as a tail formed in back.

Now that Byuu's transformation has completed, he now regained his senses.

“Shit!” he thought. The one time he needed his swords, and it wasn't for training nor using elemental abilities against his foes, was already taken. The opportunity was lost.

The next plan, was Byuu to use his elemental breath. Since he was a Shadow Dragonite, he breathed breath of darkness. However, it didn't go as planned, since the tentacle monster absorbed the dark element, thus, healing it.

“MMMGH! Shit shit! Son of a bitch!” He slammed his fist on the ground, disapproving of this situation. But it would soon become something unexpected. Another tentacle wrapped around his right ankle, which now spread his nice, long legs out.

"Hey! Get your grimy little-" Byuu sentence stopped when he saw more tentacles arise. "Damn...what the hell did I do to deserve to be in this predicament...?!" He grumbled, as the two tentacles which were wrapped around his ankles had him upside down above the water.

Byuu now turned right side up, and tried to fly away from the tentacle monster, in hopes the creature would give up and let go. However, every time Byuu tried to fly off, the tentacles gripped onto him much tighter than before. Almost to the point of cutting off the circulation to his limbs. So, Byuu had no choice, but accept his fate.

“HUMPH! Fine, you win!” The blonde young man was fucked at this rate. He couldn't defend them without his two swords since it was already away from his reach. His darkness breath was useless as well, since the tentacle monster is of the darkness element as well. The situation took a turn indeed.

One of the tentacles rubbed his nipples, causing him to gasp. "Ahhh.....Ungh!”

Now two tentacles now wrapped around his arms and wrists, hoisting him up even further. Two more now wrapped around his beige wings, while one more tentacle wrapped around his tail. One of the gooey feelers wrapped around both of his ankles, spreading his legs apart while another slimy one slid back and forth between his firm, shapely ass. He began blushing and started to moan. "Oh..shit..."

He couldn't believe this. He was already starting to enjoy this. His dragon like face was blushing red by now, already submitting to the whims of the tentacle monster.

"Okay, pal, you go ahead! Do whatever you want. Mmmmgh!" Byuu enunciated, shivering in a mixture of excitement and pleasure. That gave the signal for the feeler to penetrate his experienced ass. And it did just that. Since it was already lubricated, it penetrated his tight asshole, thrusting in and out of his rectum repeatedly. It hurt at first, but the pain went away eventually.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" He screamed, arching his head back as he grunted, moaned and yelled in entrancement. "Th-that's right, f-fuck my tight ass, please...make me cum, go deep in me, AHH!!! GOOOOOOD!”

The tentacles did just as he demanded.

The monster now summoned one more tentacle to deal with this task. It wrapped around his thick balls and his thick cock, rubbing them continuously. The transformed Cross Knight groaned in ecstasy, sticking his tongue out from the pleasure like a cheap whore in heat.

"Oooh fuck me..." He grunted, arching his head back again to moan a second time. The penetration in his ass only increased, wiggling around inside his ass every now and then, but it mostly thrust deep and slow inside him. As for the one tentacle near his ass, giving out soft and firm spankings to his ass cheeks mostly, sometimes giving hard spankings, other times, pulling gently at his tail, and sometimes even hot dogging his ass.

By now, Byuu was already in an absolute paradise. Since he was already in a state of pleasure, he didn't even want to fight this monster back. He let out draconic moans of delight. He kept emitting out grunts of complete delight, feeling the tentacle in his tight anus swirl and shift around, nearly making him cum hard. And he finally did cum. The tentacles increased harder and harder, faster and faster, causing him to cum on the tentacles and on his own torso. He let out one final draconic yell of delight during his climax, then was set down on the ground.

Byuu's expression now, since he was breathing heavily, was an expression of delight, total entrancement and happiness. He breathed in and out heavily from this, the monster sinking back into the water.

"I really need to come back to this...lake...more often..." He whispered, closing his blue eyes as drifted off to rest.

Little did he know, one of his beautiful and curious guardian spirit, a violet-haired, green eyed beauty, Eir, had watched every minute of this incident and even masturbated to it.

"And I'll join you too, Byuu. That's what guardian spirits are for." She whispered that out, resting from her masturbation.

She couldn't wait for it. The feeling of his balls deep in her vagina while another tentacle penetrated her vagina, the other one in his ass and the other one in her mouth while he was getting ass fucked by a tentacle. That was pure ecstasy in her eyes.

“Mmmgh! Ahhhh....” Eir moaned in pleasure, as she was determined to make her dream come true soon enough.

But for now, Eir joined Byuu in his blissful rest, preparing to swim into the tentacle lake after they awaken.

\--

Fin


End file.
